Junjou CAPTIVE: A Junjou Romantica Fanfiction
by SpinalBaby
Summary: One day while out shopping for last minute breakfast items Misaki is approached by a stranger who seems quite charming, but something about him is off. On his way back home the man captures Misaki and holds him captive as his new "toy". Will Usagi be able to find him in time, or will Misaki be stuck as a slave to this man's every desire forever?


Misaki sighed, getting up from bed like every morning and stumbling down the stars in his half asleep daze. He stepped into the bathroom, brushing his hair a little and splashing a bit of water on his pale cheeks. Time to make breakfast…

"I wonder what Usagi wants for breakfast," he mumbled, about to open the fridge when he saw a note on it. Misaki rubbed his eyes, looking at the pink words on blue and yellow teddy bear stationery. "I want octopus wieners…" Misaki sighed, "Dammit…. we ran out of those last week…" He let out a long sigh as he grabbed his coat off the hook. Looks like he was going out… so early in the morning too. "The things I do for you." he said, shaking his head as he looked up at Usagi's room. He'd probably be up in another hour or so, so there was really no point in leaving a note.

Misaki walked through the chilly morning air to the market, his hands dug deep in his pockets. He looked at all the vendors, shocked at how anyone could wake up so early just to sell things, when a florist caught his eye. All of the flowers looked so bright and colorful it was hard not to notice in the gray morning atmosphere. _Maybe I should buy one… for Usagi… _he pursed his lips, thinking about it as he examined the flowers. One in particular reminded him of Usagi. A full rose, pale pink, like his skin, that faded into a butter cream yellow at the tips of each petal. It was so beautiful… His face paled when he saw the price. It could only be expected of a rare beauty like that. He set it gently back into the vase and sighed. Love was too expensive…

Suddenly Misaki felt a shadow looming over him and he jumped, "Ah s-sorry, am I in your way?" he asked, quickly stepping back so the man could see.

The man was tall and had dark, messy hair and deep green eyes. "Do you like that one?" he asked, tilting his head and smiling warmly. Misaki's cheeks reddened.

"Y-yeah, it's very pretty but- I- I should go…" he said, inching away from the smiling man till he could turn around and look for the stand selling meat. He sighed a little as he picked up a package of small wieners and shook his head, "Come on Misaki, get it together, that guy wasn't hitting on you. He was just trying to be nice…" The man at the butcher's stand raised an eyebrow as he took the young man's money and watched him leave. Misaki wandered the market a little more, looking for anything else he could buy while he was out, but found nothing.

_I guess that's it then. _Misaki thought, looking at the alley he stood in front of. He could see the apartment complex just beyond that. _Maybe that would be shorter than the way I came… _Misaki walked into the dim alley, surrounded on either side by the backs of buildings, clubs, and apartments, old and run down. Suddenly he bumped into something and looked up.

"You again," the man said, his eyes sparkling. Something didn't feel right. "I got you this." the man said, handing him the flower from earlier.

Misaki looked up in awe, "R-really? T-thank you, you really didn't have to…" He picked it up gently.

"For a cute boy like you, I thought I'd better." he ran a hand through his hair, "Smell it, the scent is lovely."

Misaki took a whiff of it, but it didn't smell like a rose at all. It smelled kind of sweet, but… diff...e...ren...t… His thoughts became unstable as his body collapsed into the smiling man's arms and everything went black.

When the light returned he blinked a few times before everything was clear around him. He was lying up against a metal bed frame at the end of the bed. He was about to stand when he realized he was handcuffed to the bed. He jerked his wrist again, his eyes growing wide as he panicked, running through his surroundings again. Bedroom. Nightstand. Lamp. Dresser. Laptop. Camera. Door. Open. Bathroom. Another door. Close. Window? No window. Brick Walls. Trapped. Trapped… Trapped!

As it dawned on him Misaki tried harder to get himself free till he heard the lock on the closed door click and it slowly crept open. "Good morning sunshine," the man smiled, "Good to see you're awake. I'm Ai, I don't think we've properly introduced ourselves, have we? You are?"

Misaki's hot cheeks and watery eyes gave away his panic, but he tried to keep his voice as calm as he could manage, "It's Misaki. Why- Why am I here?"

"Because I needed a new play toy. My last one got a little… sick." he said, touching Misaki's face before a sharp slap was delivered to his face with Misaki's free hand.

"Leave m-me alone!" he shouted, on the verge of tears. "He'll come for me… and he'll… he'll save me…"

Ai's face contorted into one of cruel happiness as he grabbed Misaki's wrist and slammed it back against the metal bars of the bed. Misaki's watery eyes became full blown tears as he cried out in pain. "Looks like somebody hasn't been properly trained, have they?" He smiled as he ran a hand through the shaking boy's hair and began to take off his shirt. He let the material fall limp against the chain on Misaki's handcuffs before examining his chest closely. "It looks like you've had another lover… I wonder who's pet you used to bed." He traced the small bruises on Misaki's collar bone with his finger.

Misaki whimpered as he leaned back into the bars, trying to avoid Ai's touch. "Please, let me go… please…" he sobbed, letting his head hang down. "Please."

"Ohhh, not a chance, you're such a cutie, how could I?"

"W-what are you gonna do with me?" he asked, wiping his tears on his arm.

"I have this little website," Ai chuckled, "With some nice 'shows', and I think you'll make a perfect star." He stood up, grabbing a prescription bottle off the table and setting it down as he stripped Misaki of his pants and pulled the waistband of his boxers out. Misaki squirmed uncomfortably, looking away as he watched Ai take out a pill. "This will make it feel better," he said, moving his hand towards Misaki's ass and pushing it lightly into his entrance. "Trust me."

He stood up and took off his own clothing before setting up a camera on a tripod. It was all hooked up to the laptop that sat atop the dresser in front of the bed. He opened up a tab on the website he talked of and clicked the 'broadcast live' button, making Misaki sweat. He quickly unhooked the handcuffs and instructed the young man to sit on the edge of the bed as he sat behind him. Ai grabbed Misaki's head and roughly jerked it into the direction of the camera.

Misaki stared into the camera, tears in his eyes as his captor held his head so he could look nowhere else. "Please," he choked, glancing sideways at the laptop that broadcasted his face live on the web. "Please don't do this…"

Ai laughed cruelly, "Come on, I know you're into some pretty kinky things. Come on, now show the camera." he said, reaching out and tilting the tripod down to show the bite marks on Misaki's chest. Misaki swallowed, watching the chat on the side of the video come to life.

"Oooooh, sexy!"

"Nice, I can tell this one is worth the money,"

"Looks familiar, but damn is he cute!"

Misaki's cheeks burned. So there really were people watching… How could they? He jumped as Ai began to play with his nipples, twisting and pinching them lightly, watching him squirm in front of the camera. Misaki tried not to resist it as he sat on the edge on the bed, his whole body now in view.

"W-why do you have to record this?" he stammered as Ai made his way further down his body.

"It's selfish to keep all this beauty-" he pulled Misaki's member out of his boxers, "-to yourself." He began touching the tip with his thumb and rubbing it back and forth.

"S-stop! It hurts…" Misaki whimpered, his fingers digging into the bedsheets.

"Then why so wet already, pet?" he grinned more, rubbing it a little harder.

"Please-" he begged before a rough push sent him to the floor. Ai got up and adjusted the camera.

"Then suck me." Ai said as he stood in front of Misaki. Misaki's face became redder as he shakily reached for the shaft. He licked it gingerly. "Suck." Ai demanded, grabbing the back of Misaki's head.

"Ow!" the boy cried out, his body quivering.

"Oh, for gods sake!" Ai growled, holding Misaki still, tightly by the hair, thrusting in and out of his mouth roughly. Misaki couldn't hold back the tears as he felt like he was being choked. He heard a small 'ding' from the chat as he looked over, eyes filled with tears.

"I know where I've seen his! He's that his Akihiko Usami had with him at the publishing party. Heh, I never thought he was into this business."

The tears came in abundance, and harder once he was recognized. "So that's what the love bites were from," Ai chuckled, thoroughly amused.

When he was finally finished Misaki lie on the bed, sobbing into a pillow as Ai shut off the camera and sat beside the young man. "There, there." he cooed, petting the boy's hair. "I'm not _that_ bad am I?" Misaki responded with another sob. "You're cute when you cry." Ai smiled, moving the sheets away from Misaki's ass. "How about a round two, alone- no camera. I just can't get enough of you… So tight… and innocent." he trailed off as he moved over Misaki. "And the toy of such a famous author. I like it."

…

Months went by and Usagi was constantly hearing the same things. No witnesses. No leads. His heart felt heavy as he sat on the couch, his face in his hands. It was all his fault… He remembered the morning it happened. He'd woke up to an empty house and saw the note on the fridge. _Oh yeah, I ate them yesterday… He must've gone out for more. _He didn't think twice about it until looked at the clock , noticing how late it was. His eyes widened and he reached for the phone.

"_Hello? Eri- I need you too phone the police immediately_."

"_Waaaa?" the confused publisher's voice came from the other line, "What do you mean phone the police?"_

"_Misaki's gone missing, he went out this morning and still hasn't come back!" He spoke eagerly into the phone._

"_Did you ever think he might have stopped out with some friends, or grabbed something else? Geez, you worry too much." she sighed._

"_He would've called…"_

That was nearly four months ago now. If he had just been awake early for once none of this would have ever happened. Suddenly Eri popped her head in the door, "You okay Sempai? You don't look so good." She sighed after receiving no response and sat down. "I'm sure he's okay and they'll find him soon, Sempai."

"They don't have any leads."

She frowned, putting a hand on his shoulder, "That still doesn't mean you can get away with keeping yourself in such ill health. What would Misaki say?"

_Idiot! Stupid idiot! What do you think you were doing? Don't make excuses, just eat your soup… You got me all worried…_

He smiled, thinking about hearing that from Misaki, but quickly shoot it out of his head, "I'm going out looking for him tomorrow."

The next day Misaki stood in front of the door that lead to the outside. It'd been months since he'd seen the light of day. Ai leaned over, injecting something into the tired boy's arm. "Now Misaki, you've been a very good boy lately, so I'm taking you out to the market, and I expect you to behave. But…" he said, pulling the needle out and pushing Misaki's sleeve back down, "This is just to make sure you don't run."

Misaki nodded his head quietly, stepping outside and following behind Ai to the market. The drug didn't take long to take full effect, as his legs began to feel heavy and it became difficult to move fast. He looked around at all the happy, oblivious people just going about their day as he once had.

"What would you like, pet? I'll buy you anything you like as a reward for all the hard work you've been doing."

Misaki wearly shook his head. "I'm alright Master Ai," he said, giving a weak smile.

"Such a thoughtful boy." Ai said, patting his head before suddenly stopping.

A shocked Usagi stared at them from across the market, dropping the missing person flyers in his hands. Misaki's eyes widened as he saw Usagi, his heart skipping a beat.

"Usa-" he was cut off as Ai grabbed his arm and took off.

"Run!" he demanded as Usagi began to chase after them.

"I can't Master!" he cried out, as he tried to keep up with the man dragging him along. His legs began to hurt the faster he tried to go.

"Misaki!" Usagi shouted. He finally found him and he'd be damned if he let whoever that bastard was run away with him! What had he called him… Master? No! He must have been hearing things, he told himself as he picked up the pace. He watched Misaki run away, tears in his eyes as the man yanked his arm harder.

As they got into the alley Ai threw open the door to his hideout and dragged Misaki up the stairs with him. Usagi was closing in fast. "Can't you ignore it and run any faster?" Ai spat at Misaki, nearly up the steps to the second floor apartment.

"I can't-" he sobbed, feeling incredibly dizzy.

"Shut that door! Now!" Ai snapped as he saw Usagi, inches from the doorway. Misaki reached behind him, only halfway up the steps as he collapsed, falling down the steep steps. Usagi gasped as his lover fell unconscious over the stairs at his feet. He leapt over Misaki and gave his captor a swift and hard punch to the face, enough for a knockout as he ran back down and grabbed Misaki. quickly dialing the police on his phone.

…

Misaki's eyes slowly opened, greeted by a light, clean surrounding, so bright it hurt to look at. He was in a hospital room. He went to sit up but the tubes down his throat from the breathing mask restricted his movement. He felt his eyes water in a response to pain as he tried to move his legs.

"Ow," he breathed softly, his mask fogging up. He glanced over as he heard a noise from the other side of the room. Usagi stared back at him, his eyes wide, like a deer in headlights.

"...Misaki?" he asked, standing up and slowly walking over, as if he thought it was a dream.

Misaki's eyes began to get teary as he scolded himself for crying so easily. His body was in pain, but the pain seemed to go away as Usagi leaned over the bed and gently held Misaki.

"They said you might not wake up." he said, his breath on Misaki's neck and face hidden.

"I'm a light sleeper." He replied softly, his voice weak. He tried to laugh a little, but his chest hurt too much.

"Misaki, I'm so sorry, this is my fault." Usagi said, "It's because of my carelessness that you got hurt like this. They won't tell me what he did to you exactly but-"

That stung. _But you already know. _"I don't want you to know." he said, hugging Usagi back, his voice shaky.

"I'm sorry Misaki." Usagi said, pulling away and sitting on the edge of the bed, "It's not your-"

"I was weak!" he tried to shout, but his voice cracked and he ended up coughing a bit.

"Don't say such stupid things, dummy." Usagi said in a very serious tone. "You aren't weak. I don't know anyone who could have gone through all of that and made it out like you did. You're strong for just being able to carry on through such hard times, don't be so foolish."

"Usagi…" Misaki's expression softened, "But- I-"

"Don't even try to argue, idiot." he leaned over, giving Misaki a kiss on the forehead.

"I love you." Misaki whispered, closing his eyes and smiling a little. Maybe he didn't say it enough, but now was as good a time as ever, if not better. Usagi sat beside him, smiling down upon him like a comforting guardian angel.

"Say it again."

"I'm losing my voice."

"Don't be so cruel, say it again."

"I love you."

"Again?"

"I love you."

"...Again?

"I'm really losing my voice, stupid!"

"Fine, fine. But I want to hear it again once it comes back."

_**The End**_


End file.
